Prior art modular caging systems address problems of plumbing for water supply and drainage of sewage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,713 (1972) to Sachs discloses a stackable, rectangular series of cages having sloped floors, plastic clips for stacking boxes on top of one another, drainpipe plumbing, and a water supply piping arrangement.
The problems with simple stacked cages like Sachs, is that monkeys are highly intelligent, and may live to 30 years of age. Therefore, they live a more interesting life if their condo-like surroundings can be readily changed into various three-dimensional arrays.
The present invention provides interlockable cage modules using interstage connection components. Dwellings can be arranged into 3D settings with several animals sharing the inner space in the daytime, and each animal having his own separate condo at night for safety precautions. Modern plumbing modules are now separate prior art systems, which are readily attached to the present invention.
Additionally, as the experimental protocols and investigations change, the need to change the species of animal under study often changes. This invention addresses the need to house multiple species within the same framework by reconfiguring the exterior skin of the housing to suit the specific animal species being held. For example the system may be used to house primates, then changed to canine, then changed to larger animals, swine or sheep or smaller animals such as rabbits or cats.